In daily life, electronic devices having a display function such as handsets, computers and TVs have been applied in an increasingly broad scope. Usually, a display apparatus is used in such an electronic device to display images. Such a display apparatus typically includes a light-emitting layer and a glass cover plate. The light-emitting layer typically includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) layer or a liquid crystal display (LCD) layer, and is positioned above the glass cover plate. When the electronic device needs to display images, the light-emitting layer can emit light. When light travels through the glass cover plate from various directions, reflection or refraction will take place. Reflected light cannot pass through the glass cover plate while refracted light can do so, such that images are displayed based on the refracted light.